A Fight For Love
by BellatrixRiddleSnape
Summary: Clove has never concentrated on anything but her training for the Games. Cato concentrated on the Games and The girls living in district Two. The two never really cared about each other, until they grow feelings for another and get thrown into the 74th Hunger Games.


**A/N: Hi readers, I'm new to writing, and I hope you will like this, and maybe love this. If you have any suggestions please tell me in a message or in a review. I like to hear what you all think of my writing. Well I will quit boring you now, and will let you read the story. Remember review if you love it, please! **_  
_

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _Emerging from under black sheets that were covered over her, Clove Fuhrman quickly slapped her hand on top of her alarm clock, as the continuous beeping stopped ringing in her ears. Clove then rolled on her back, her green eyes starring up at the ceiling wide eyed, she always woke up five more minutes before her alarm clock went off, though every night she set it. It was time for her to get ready for her every morning work out at the District Two training center. Morning routine, get dressed, grab a quick to eat in the kitchen most likely an apple, and then jog to the training center one mile away. Clove could hear her father downstairs making himself before he headed to work; both of her parents were peacekeepers. Most parents were peacekeeper here in District Two. Her Mother was either showering, or waking up her younger brother; Clove had two siblings, one was an older sister, named Volumnia who was married and was with child, she never entered the games, neither her husband. The other sibling was a young brother who was eight named Caldwell, he would entering the training next year.

Taking a deep breath Clove sat up from her bed pushing her sheets off her legs to get ready for the early morning training, opening her closet door she pulled out a pair of black pants, and black shirt. A normal wear for a training day. Pulling her hair back in a simple ponytail with a brown rubber band, and she was ready for training. Before exiting her room she put on her waist strap, along with her leg strap for her knives, and made her bed by throwing the comforter over the bed and propping her pillows up, then she made her way downstairs to grab herself something to eat. Hearing voices from upstairs as she walked down the stairs she knew her brother would be coming down soon for her Mothers breakfast oatmeal. As she turned the corner she entered the kitchen she saw her fathers empty coffee cup in the sink, he had left already.

Seeing the bowl of freshly new fruit in the bowl Clove grabbed a red apple taking a few bites the apple was consumed, she then threw it away and headed out for her jog. A simple mile jog wasn't very hard for Clove, it was a short one, she had been jogging since she was young, young Clove grew up knowing she would be in the games, and she had watched her sister train for them, so when Clove got to the age of nine her parents allowed her to go on jogs Volumnia since she begged her parents for years. As she finished her jog Clove then stood by the Training Center and made her way in. Wiping the beads of sweat away from her forehead Clove made her way to her most favorite place of the Center, the Knives. She had learned at the age of nine that was her weapon of choice, right when she had held her first knife she knew.

As she entered the room Clove looked around seeing some newbies being trained, she smirked seeing how scared they were to throw a knife, most little kids are grown up to never touch knives, and know they were bring asked to throw them, Clove always got a chuckle out of it. Seeing her trainer Atlas Perthshire turn to her direction, she crossed her arms over her chest. Seeing his favorite knife thrower had walked in Atlas let out a sigh, "Perfect timing, Clove. Would you like to show some of these youngsters how to properly throw a knife?" he asked stepping back away from the knife tray that was behind him.

With a sly smirk Clove accepted the challenge without words and stepped forward looking for her favorite knife, seeing it wasn't there she clenched her jaw, she turned looking down at the hands of the newbies, she saw the shine of her favorite one in a girls hand. Reaching down she snatched it from her. The young ten year old girl protested, "Hey, I was using it." she snapped at Clove, which was her first wrong move.

Clove glared down at the girl before shifting her eyes at the dummies in front of her, she twirled the knife between her fingers before eyeing the heart of the dummy, she knew it was an easy target, she then reached over grabbing another knife from the table. This was going to be far too easy for her, and she would get a kick out of scaring the little ones. Behind her Atlas couldn't help but find this amusing as well, he knew what Clove was capable of, the young newbies didn't.

Gripping her fingers around the knives handle Clove gave a smirk, as with the flick of her wrist she threw the knife at the dummy's heart and quickly whipped around turning on her heel throwing the other sharp knife flying in the air at the dummy's head. The little girl who had stole Clove's knives eyes were wide open with fear, as were the others. "Alright thank you for showing off, Clove. Now the rest of you head off to survival." Atlas said as he shooed them away with his hand. The young crowd quickly ran out to go to the next class.

"You didn't have to scare the hell out of them?" Atlas said letting out a chuckle, before pressing a few buttons making the dummy's come forward so Clove could retrieve her knives. As the dummy's stopped in front of her Clove took her knives out, and smirked before turning back to him, "Well you told me to show them, and I did. The little girl had it coming, taking my favorite knives." she said under her breath grabbing two more knives from the table. "Well, thank you for the favor, now I did tell you I would be moving you up another level, correct?" Atlas asked her, truth was he hadn't, this was going to be good surprise for Clove.

Looking straight up at her trainer Clove smirked at him, "I got moved up a week ago, what's with the sudden move?" she asked before slipping her knifes into her waist strap. "Indeed, your progress has been remarkable, and you have been quite impressive to me and the other trainers." he replied with s grin spreading across his face, he knew Clove wouldn't show it, but on the inside she had to be jumping for joy. "You will have to keep training, so don't think you can go slacking off now." he pointed at her in a teasing way.

"Oh believe me... I won't." she turned back to face the dummy as it was pushed back away from her. Cracking her knuckles with her fingers, she eyed the dummy's heart. With one press of the button Atlas sent the dummy zooming towards Clove. Reaching down to her waist strap Clove quickly gripped the knife before throwing it froward sending it flying towards the dummy hitting it straight in the heart. "Keep practicing, I have to go next door to check on how the 'munchkins' are doing." Atlas said munchkins in a sarcastic tone before leaving her alone to practice.

Reaching over next to her Clove went to grab a knife for her leg strap, when she saw it was dull, she grabbed one from her waist strap and began to run the sharp blade from the dull knife. Even if the knife was dull Clove would probably still be able to use it with her skills, but she liked her knives sharp. The sound of blades running against each other was all that could be heard, until she heard the door open to the knife room, turning she saw Rymher Ballantynn. This was the only person Clove confides in. "I should've guessed you were here, you always come here five minutes early." Rymher smirked as she leaned against the wall behind her friend.

It was true Clove always came five minutes early everyday, she never liked being late to anything, "Ryhmer." Clove said as a greeting, "Where have you been? Watching the boys train?" she chuckled as she placed the now sharpened knife in her leg strap. Clove knew her friend was a flirt along with half of the girls here, but as for Clove, she didn't care much for the boys, she had to worry about her training. Ryhmer rolled her eyes at Clove's smart comment, why? Cause it was true, "I just happened to walk by when, Cato Edenthaw was practicing, and I couldn't help but to stop and stare." Ryhmer smirked as she thought of the 'Golden Boy' as Clove called him.

Cato Edanthaw. One of the highest ranked in District Two Training Center, Also a real lady killer, almost every girl fell down at his feet, as well as flirted with him, he was known for dating a girl for a few days, then saying goodbye without even an explanation. Clove never understood why girls would date him after all the girls he has left heartbroken. "I don't understand how you can stand him." Clove told Ryhmer as she bent down slipping two knives in her leg strap before turning her head up to look at her friend. "And I don't understand how you can't." Ryhmer said pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on walking forward to Clove.

"Quite simple, I focus on my training." Clove replied shifting her weight to her right foot, as she stared at the dummy's in front of her. "All you do is train, Clove. How do you not get tired of it?" Ryhmer asked in a sarcastic tone, as she stood next to her looking down at the knifes and running her fingers across them. Eyeing the dummy to the left and right of her Clove quickly reached down grabbing two of her knives from her waist, then tossed the one in her left hand at the dummy on the right, and the knife in her right hand to the dummy on her left. Both hitting the target. "I don't." Clove replied as she looked over her shoulder at Ryhmer giving a smirk.

As Clove went to speak the door opened to the room and in walked the infamous Cato Edanthaw himself, along with the guys that follow him around like lost puppies, "Hello, ladies. I believe it's our time to practice." Cato told both girls standing a few feet away from them, as the guys behind him snickered. Hearing his smart aleck voice made Clove's blood boil as she reached into the front of her waist band grabbing once of her knives. Ryhmer on the other hand turned bright red as she saw Cato standing there, "Oh, of course. We were just leaving." she gave him a flirtatious smile reaching over and reached for Clove's arm to walk her out. Clove on the other hand had other ideas.

Whipping around to face him Clove snapped, "We were here first, so if you don't have this room reserved or if Atlas tells me to, we won't be leaving anytime soon. So you can turn around and go back to where you were, and let us finish." she glared into his blue eyes, not finding them dreamy one bit. Hearing that from a girl Cato was taken back, he had never been snapped at from a girl, which was a let down.

"I'm Cato Edan-" Clove quickly cut him off. "I know who you are don't have to tell me, Golden Boy. If you leave now, you won't get a knife stuck in you." Clove warned him as she gripped the knife even tighter as her knuckles went white. Cato raised an eyebrow he knew this girl, he had heard about her vicious skills with a knife before, he didn't want to start a fight so close to reaping and lose his chance to volunteer, "... Fine. Ten minutes." he told Clove narrowing his blue eyes into her green orbs, and slowly walked out of the room feeling defeated.

Clove let her fingers relax around the handle and turned looking at Ryhmer smirking, "And you like him?" she asked and scoffed placing her knife back in waist strap. Ryhmer stood there in shock of what her friend had just done, she shook her head, "Clove... you.. how?" Ryhmer asked confused. "It was quite easy, you don't fall for those blue eyes, and charming looks." Clove replied with her sour tone.

Waiting outside of the training room leaning against the wall Cato had his arms crossed over his chest, looking straight forward with sharp narrowed eyes, he didn't know why, but he was interested in this 'Knife Girl'. She was the first to actually not have interest in him, and even threaten him. Yet he did nothing but back down away from her, which Cato never turned his backed away from a threat. Cato did like her eyes, those green orbs of hers were sure something. He would definitely want to know more about this Girl With Knives.

* * *

The sun was going down over District Two as the children at the training center walked home with their parents, who picked them up, as the teens stayed back getting there things together to leave to return home for dinner. Clove stood back in the knife room finishing off her last grape she had saved from lunch earlier today. She then reached down still chewing the grape and took all the knives out of her waist strap placing them back on the table where they belonged, Clove always carried them around at the Center, but she she put them back at the end of the day. Placing the last knife on the table she turned on her heel, leaving the room flipping the lights off behind her as she left. It was now time to jog home. Heavy footsteps behind her made Clove turn back to look, when she saw Cato she quickly wished that she hadn't put those knives back after all. "What do you want?" she asked.

Holding his hands up in defense Cato replied, "I'm not here to pick on you, Knife Girl." he told her slightly smirking as he walked up behind her. Clove clenched her jaw tightly hearing that nickname come from his lips, "... Don't call me that!" she demanded turning on her heel walking to the doors to exit the Center for the day. Cato trailed behind her, "Well, it would be nice to know your name?" he asked giving a charming smile that made all the girls fall for him. Clove pushed open the door letting the warm air from the outside hit her face, "Why do you even care!?" she asked not bothering to turn and look at Cato.

"Your pretty good at throwing knives and I like to know all my competition here, Knife Girl." Cato told her smirking knowing it would get on her nerves and she would eventually have to tell him her name. When he already knew everything about her, he had asked some of his friends to help him out in that, but now this was just for fun. It worked. Clove's blood boiled even worse hearing him call her that a second time, "It's Clove, now stop calling me that, and leave me alone!" Clove snapped at him walking to a faster pace to try and get away from him, she hoped he had to go another why to get to his home.

Cato tilted his head to the side and caught back up to her, "Clove. It's nice to meet you." he held his hand out for her to take only to have her glare down at it, seeing he had to part ways with her to return to his home before the sun went down Cato sighed, "Looks like I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow, Clove Furhman." he told her as he winked running off to the right. Clove stopped in her tracks as she heard him say her full name, if he knew her name then why was he bugging her as much as he was. Clove let out a small scream of frustration and made her way back home.

The whole way home she couldn't get his charming eyes out of her head, she knew she had told Ryhmer about how she didn't fall into them like other girls, but now she was, and she didn't understand it, Clove couldn't stand this Golden Boy. Now she couldn't get him out of her head. She began to run by taking out her anger. It wasn't working, when she got home he was still in her head. Hearing her parents talking inside she huffed wiping her forehead from the sweat and walked inside her home. She could hear her Mother cooking dinner as her Father was probably sitting by the bar sipping on something to drink as they spoke about their day. Making her way upstairs to shower from the hard day she had Clove walked by her brothers room to see he was playing with the plastic sword he had received earlier in the year, Clove was still in shock he had yet to break it. She let him be as she walked into her room, and went straight to the shower. After a good shower and getting the feeling of sweat off her skin Clove changed into some black sleeping shorts, and a black shirt before walking downstairs for dinner. The aroma was carried all through out the house. Her Mother was a fabulous cook, which made Clove grateful.

Seeing her family sitting at the table she walked towards them sitting down next to her brothers chair and began to dig in quickly, being hungry from all the workouts she had done earlier that day. Her parents talked about the reaping coming up, how proud they would be if Clove would be in the Hunger Games this year, and she should be proud for her district. All though Clove wanted to go in when she was eighteen, Clove would still do it if she was voted to volunteer, and was chosen this year. Being a volunteer here in District Two was nothing shocking, every year there was one. Teens who knew they were ready to bring pride to District 2. Clove wanted to be one of them. After dinner Clove walked back up to her room locking the door behind her, and went straight to her bed she was fat too tired to do anything else tonight. As she slept all she could dream about was Cato Edanthaw.


End file.
